


Jail

by 1DE3shipper



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [45]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Platonic Cuddling, mentions of drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:22:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn's on house arrest for the weekend so Liam comes to keep him company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jail

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys are noticing a trend with the Ziam high school AUs... theyre my favorite thing to write :} let me know what you think and if I should continue this or not!

Zayn blinked slowly as the sunlight from his window woke him up. Saturday. Thank The Lord for Saturday. As he was about to reach for his phone to plan the day with Niall and Harry, he stopped short. Fuck, his grounding starts today. Groaning in annoyance, he flopped back under the covers. He probably deserved it, given how drunk he had come home from El's party, but really though none of the other lads had gotten in trouble. His phone buzzed just then.

_you up yet princess?_ it was from Niall

_Yeah, about two minutes ago._

_Louis wants to go see a movie today...what time will you be ready?_

_Can't. Grounded, remember?_

_oh yeah sorry...so you can't do anything this weekend?_

_On house arrest. Not allowed to leave my room_

_sorry... text you later then?_

_Sounds good. Have fun with the lovebirds ;) And tell Liam I say hi :)_

_ahaha sure man_

Zayn shut his phone and tosses it back on his table. Stupid drinking. He was just starting to get to know Liam and Louis, whom he had been introduced to over the summer when Louis and Harry started dating. Louis was absolutely insane and Liam was just incredible. Unfortunately, he wouldn't be seeing them this weekend, or the next, if his parents were feeling especially strict.

_Might as well go back to sleep_ he thought to himself, pulling the covers over his head. Not a minute later, he put in his earbuds to drown out the silence encompassing his room.

Zayn must have fallen asleep at some point, though he had no idea how long he'd been out for. When he opened his eyes, he found what must have woken him up.

"Oh, sorry, were you sleeping?"

"What the fuck are you doing here, Liam?" Not that Zayn minded seeing Liam, of course. It's just that, well, Zayn was in only his boxers and Liam had just climbed through his window.

"Keeping you company, what does it look like?" He shrugged and went to sit at the end of Zayn's bed.

"Weren't you going to see a movie?"

"Because sitting in a theater watching cheesy romance movies with the most disgusting couple in the universe is exactly how I wanted to spend my day," Liam rolled his eyes. "I'd much rather be with you, so Louis and Harry dropped me off here on the way into town. Is that alright?"

Zayn nodded, a little too quickly, and stuttered, "Oh, yeah, that's...fine... I just...umm...didn't know you were coming, y'know?"

Liam just laughed. "So what were you planning on doing all day?"

"Grounded, Li, remember? Can't leave my room except to eat, not that I'll he doing much of that anyways. So you're welcome to come up with whatever's in here."

Liam looked around. "You got a DVD player?"

"My laptop should be on top of my dresser with most of my DVDs," Zayn motioned to the side if his room. "Help yourself to anything. I'm game."

"Liam crossed the room and sifted through the pile of disks (most not actually in their cases) for a moment before holding up one for Zayn's approval. "You like Toy Story?" he asked in disbelief. 

"Haven't watched it in a while," Zayn lied, trying to hide the color on his face. "Didn't know I still had it."

Liam carried it, along with the DVD player itself, back to the bed. "Toy Story's my favorite," he admitted. "Mind if we watch it?"

Zayn's smile widened significantly. "Sounds good to me." Liam put the disk in and settled on top of the covers next to Zayn, who realised he was still wearing only his boxers. When he quickly pulled the blankets back over himself, however, Liam kicked off his trainers and joined him, putting an arm around the smaller boy's shoulders.

Both boys had seen the movie hundreds of times, of course, and could quote most of it from memory. It was nice, Zayn decided, being in such a natural environment and being able to act like the dork he really was around someone else.

The combination of the quiet dialogue of the movie and the soft ghosting of Liam's breath across his face had Zayn drifting off again after a while. Somehow, he thought he felt Liam press a light kiss to the top of his head right before he fell asleep, but he couldn't be too sure.

Liam was gone when he woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> reviews please!!


End file.
